mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mistertrouble189
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! --Charitwo (talk) 03:29, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Questions ;Is this site's admin User:Darkrudie? :Yes, it is. You may contact him here. ;How could I rename a page? :By clicking the "move" button at the top of almost any page. Categories and images cannot be moved, however. ;How could I delete a page? :You need to be an admin to delete pages. If you would like to help Darkrudie out, you can try contacting him. Hope this answers all your questions! :) --Charitwo (talk) 03:29, 10 January 2009 (UTC) I noticed The pages you've been making arn't using the tabs. Is this because you have forgotten, don't know how to use them or just don't like them?--Rbfskywalker 21:53, 10 January 2009 (UTC) *I will talk you through it. Basicly each tab is a completely different page. The first step is going through each page and making one called 'blah (MySims)' and one 'blah (MySims Kingdom).' .When you've done that I will help you with the trickier part.--Rbfskywalker 21:59, 10 January 2009 (UTC) ::*Now you add all the info for each game to those pages and on the main Grandma Ruthie page put Name (MySims)|MySims||you Name (MySims Kingdom)|MySims Kingdom --Rbfskywalker 23:11, 10 January 2009 (UTC) RE:Users Yes, there is, but is there a reason to do so? Generally it's not a good idea unless there is a lot of anonymous abuse going on. I don't see an anonymous vandalism issue here and a lot of good edits come from IPs. -- Charitwo (talk) 21:01, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Game Pics Sorry I can't help ya' there. If I took any they would be really blurry. Sorry 'bout that. Pizzahut101 (talk) 23:17, 11 March 2009 (UTC) RE:Category:MySims Wiki Administrators *Add a | after the category but before the ]] --Charitwo 21:16, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Absence Hey, sorry for not being around so much, been very busy with school work. I will continue to be busy until the 16th of June but after that I should be more free. Good work so far, keep up the good work. If we can categorise all the pages then we have everything we need to be featured, I would make that the focus at the moment as that way we should get more editors.--Rbfskywalker 23:18, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Hello Hey Mistertrouble189, I just made an account and started editing some of the My Sims DS characters. I added the location on were to find them. If this is helpful let me know. RE: Violet (MySims Kingdom) Thanks for explaining. Yeah, I didn't really understand that format. CrystalYoshi RE:Hi It was part of a bug. That ip is of one of the servers, not a user. --Uberfuzzy 21:05, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Annie Radd Hello, you have made great changes to the Annie Radd page. The only mistake is the image of her in MySims. That girl is not her. She has the exact same appearance in both games.